


The Tree's are Pink!

by Storm_Nychta



Series: Crack Fic's [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Nychta/pseuds/Storm_Nychta
Summary: Buji:A buji is a traditional pilgrimage made by all crazy people. It involves riding to Jupiter on a llama as well as rituals with french vanilla creamer.(derived from blue jeans)"I'm going on a Buji tonight!"Thank you Storm, for reminding me of the weird shit I say when I'm cracked out tired. As such this should be the only warning you will need for these random ficlets. Have fun!





	The Tree's are Pink!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storm_Buji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/gifts).



Naruto stared above his sensei’s head with something akin to horror on his face, “Sensei.” The silver-haired man sighed “What is it now Naruto?”

Naruto ignored the irritation that was aimed at him and tugged at Kakashi’s sleeve until the mans coveted book slammed shut and he was aimed with a annoyed look, “What!”

He pointed up at the strange botanical flowering shimmering glittery tree’s, “The Tree’s are Pink!”

Kakashi’s head turned sharply to where Naruto pointed and he grunted, “Huh? So they are.” Horror crossed his face as well and he turned to Naruto widly “Run for your life!” He cried.

Naruto didn’t need anymore prompting.


End file.
